I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape cassette and in particular, is directed to such tape cassette which is preferably used in a recording/reproducing apparatus as video tape recorders, various other information processors and the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A tape cassette which is used in conventional video tape recorder (which is hereinafter referred as VTR) is provided with an opening formed along one side of cassette housing and a cutout communicating with the opening and which is formed in bottom wall of the housing. When the tape cassette is loaded in a cassette holder of the VTR, tape loading pins mounted on a loading ring are inserted into the cutout of the cassette housing. Upon rotation of the loading ring, the tape loading pins withdraw the tape from the cassette housing to wrap the tape around peripheral surface of guide drum of the VTR.
Such a tape cassette is usually provided with a lid which is movably mounted on the housing between a closed position covering the opening of the housing and an opened position exposing the opening thereof, whereby the tape is prevented from being accidentally damaged. Needless to say, when the cassette is loaded in the cassette holder, the lid is moved from the closed position to the opened position in order to enable a withdrawal of the tape through the opening.
However, the above-mentioned type of the tape cassette has a disadvantage that the dust or the like is apt to adhere on surface of the tape or the back of the tape can be inadvertently touched, because the back side of the tape is exposed through the cutout even in the closed position. As a result, it causes a drop-out in recording and reproducing the tape.